moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Shocker
Category:Films | directed by = Wes Craven | written by = Wes Craven | produced by = Wes Craven; Shep Gordon; Barin Kumar; Marianne Maddalena; Bob Engelman; Peter Foster; Warren Chadwick | music by = Michael Bruce; Alice Cooper; William Goldstein | cinematography = Jacques Haitkin | edited by = Andy Blumenthal | distributed by = Carolco Pictures Universal Pictures Alive Films | release date(s) = October 27th, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 109 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 IMDB; Shocker (1989); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $16,554,699 IMDB; Shocker (1989); Box office & business. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Shocker is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It was written and directed by Wes Craven and produced by Carolco Pictures. It was distributed through Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on October 27th, 1989. The premise of the movie involves a serial killer named Horace Pinker who murders the family of a police detective named Don Parker. Pinker is apprehended and incarcerated, but after receiving a couple bazillion volts of electricity, finds that he is now even more dangerous than he was when he was alive! Plot Cast Notes * Shocker (1989) redirects to this page. * The movie was shot entirely in California with some scenes filmed in Hollywood, Walnut, and El Monte. IMDB; Shocker (1989); Filming locations. * Shocker was submitted thirteen times to the MPAA, who demanded extensive editing just so Wes Craven could get an R-rating on the film. The Brimstone Pit; Shocker (1989); Movie Trivia. * At its widest release, Shocker was screened in 1,795 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Shocker (1989); Domestic Summary. * The movie was released along with Virus as a double-feature DVD by TGG Direct on September 23rd, 2015. Amazon.com; DVD; Shocker/Virus Double Feature. * The movie is also included in "The Wes Craven Horror Collection" DVD set along with The Serpent and the Rainbow and The People Under the Stairs. The collection was released on September 15th, 2009. Amazon.com; The Wes Craven Horror Collection; Universal Studios. * Shocker was released on Blu-ray on September 8th, 2015 by Shout Factory. Blu-ray.com; Shocker (1989); Release info. Credits * Co-producer Robert Engelman is credited as Bob Engelman in this film. * Actress Camille Cooper is credited as Cami Cooper in this episode. * Actor Ted Raimi is credited as Theodore Raimi in this episode. * Actor Richard Gasparian is credited as Richard J. Gasparian in this film. * Actress Janne Peters is credited as Janne K. Peters in this film. * Actor Bob Swain is credited as Bobby Lee Swain in this film. * Actor Jonathan Craven is credited as Jonathan Christian Craven in this film. * Actress Dendrie Taylor is credited as Dendrie Allyn Taylor in this film. * Actor Gary Davies is credited as Gary Michael Davies in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "On October 2, at 6:45 AM mass murderer Horace Pinker was put to death. Now, he's really mad". * Actress Jessica Craven is the daughter of director/writer Wes Craven and Bonnie Broecker. She was born in Pennsylvania in 1968. This is her first work in film. * Actor Jonathan Craven is the son of director/writer Wes Craven and Bonnie Broecker. He was born in New Castle, Pennsylvania in 1965. This is his second film role as an actor. * In addition to having appeared in a ton of movies, actor Mitch Pileggi is also known for playing F.B.I. assistant director Walter Skinner on the FOX Network sci-fi series The X-Files. * Controversial psychiatrist Timothy Leary makes a cameo appearance in this film as a TV evangelist. Leary is known for his theories in using psychedelic drugs as a form of therapy. He became an icon of the counter-culture movement of the 1960s and popularized the phrase, "Turn on, tune in, drop out". * According to the cast list for this film at IMDB, Brent Spiner makes an appearance in the movie as a talk show guest. He is uncredited for his participation in this film. Spiner is best known for playing the android Lieutenant Commander Data on the TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation, and has appeared in the feature film spin-offs, Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection and Star Trek: Nemesis. * Wes Craven makes a cameo appearance in this film as a neighbor. * Actress Heather Langenkamp is also known for playing the role of Nancy Thompson, the key protagonist in Wes Craven's 1984 horror classic, A Nightmare on Elm Street. Recommendations External Links * * Shocker at Wikipedia * * * References ---- Category:Carolco Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Alive Films Category:1980s/Films Category:1989/Films Category:October, 1989/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:S/Films Category:Wes Craven/Director Category:Wes Craven/Writer Category:Wes Craven/Executive producer Category:Warren Chadwick/Associate producer Category:Robert Engelman/Producer Category:Peter Foster/Producer Category:Shep Gordon/Executive producer Category:Barin Kumar/Producer Category:Marianne Maddalena/Producer Category:Michael Bruce/Composer Category:Alice Cooper/Composer Category:William Goldstein/Composer Category:Jacques Haitkin/Cinematographer Category:Andy Blumenthal/Editor